Hiking with Luna
by Herochick007
Summary: Lucius wants his life back, he's lost everything. He targets Luna Lovegood as the witch who could return him to his former glory. She agrees if he'll go on one expedition with him. By the time it ends, will he still only see her as a way to obtain power, or something more?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Lyric Alley: 20 - Whatever makes you happy**

**Assorted Appreciation: 30 - What Would Love Do - Soulmate!AU. Write about someone having to make a choice in the name of love**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 10 - (Actions) walking**

**Amber's Attic: 24 - Ostara: Write about someone with a warm personality.**

**Lizzy's Loft: 1 - (trait) Selfish**

**Marvel Appreciation: A - Artificial Intelligence: (Character/being: J.A.R.V.I.S) OR (Trait: Intelligent)**

**Word Count: 1670**

Lucius sighed. He'd lost it all. He'd lost his wife; his beautiful Cissy, who had stood by him without questioning, who had stood by him despite this whole thing. He missed the way she laughed, the way she smiled at him. He missed his Cissy. That was not going to change. He'd lost his home, his wealth, but what stung the most was he'd lost the influence he'd had, the influence that had come with his name.

Now, now he was nothing. He knew he had to get it back, get it all back. The idea of living penniless, in this exile, no, he could not stand that idea. Things had to change. A way to get it all back had to exist. But how? His associates had abandoned him, his own son had abandoned him. He need to find someone who didn't hate him, someone who still held some status. Someone he didn't hate, that he could wed and then dispose of once he had won back his status, his wealth, his life.

Yes, that would do, but who could he possibly find who he could use in such a way? Not the Weasley female, she was the lowest of the low. He would not stoop to that. The Notts' only had sons. How many families had a child that could satisfy his demands? His eyes caught the painting of his family line.

What about the Lovegoods? Xenophilius had a female child, didn't he? Lucius blinked, feeling a possibility of hope. Yes, Lovegood, she was of age now. She was the one, she had to be! He could wed the witch. He knew the Lovegoods didn't possess the fame, the exclusivity his own name had once had, but it was a step.

Now, all he had to do was woo the witch, convince his Lovegood to wed him, and then, well, he'd have to see how that went. Maybe she wouldn't be too bad, maybe he could leave the witch and still claim what should be his? The second option, well, that could be difficult, but he wouldn't be the last to have a wife die with gossip. He could live with that, if it came to it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna was standing by the falls collecting pebbles when she noticed the footsteps. She stood and spun to face the man.

"Good evening," she paused to think of the best title.

"Lucius will do fine," he stated.

"Good evening, Lucius."

"Good evening, Miss Lovegood. I have come to speak with you about a subject of significance to me, and also to you."

"And what might that be?"

"You and I, as husband and wife."

"I see, and why have you actually come to see me?"

"I just told you," Lucius said.

"No, you told me what you want. Not why. Is this about my status, about what you have lost? Do you plan to just use me, that's the plan, is it not?"

"Would I stoop so low?"

"Yes, a man like you will do anything he can to achieve his goals, and I know you must miss what you once had. I'll make a deal though, Lucius. You do not know me. You know my name, what I could become to you, but you do not know me. One expedition, Lucius, come with me on one expedition, get to see my life, then you can ask me again."

"And you'll say yes then?"

"We will see, do we have a deal?" Luna asked, giving Lucius a quick look.

"Will it be safe?"

"Safe enough, one could be killed in ones own home. Safety is a bit of an illusion, do you not think so?"

"I see, fine, I will accompany you on one expedition."

Luna smiled.

"We shall leave in two days, at the beginning of the day."

"To what location?"

"I think you will enjoy it if I do not tell you, Lucius. I shall see you then. Pack casual clothing that can get messed. Oh, and boots that will be good to climb in."

"And this will be safe?"

"Enough, I shall see you, until then, good night, Lucius," Luna laughed, spinning back to the pebbles she'd been collecting. Lucius watched a moment and then headed back to the flat he was calling 'home'.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna stood at the top of the hill, a pack sat on the dusty hill. She watched Lucius climb the hill, a walking staff in his hand. She knew it contained his wand, but didn't say anything about it.

"Shall we go?" she asked. He nodded.

"How will we..."

"On foot, I told you it was close. See that small cliff," she pointed.

"Yes."

"We will climb to the top of it, see the sunset and then back down. We can talk while we hike," she suggested. Lucius looked at the cliff. It wasn't too tall, tall enough to be a challenge, but nothing he could not handle. He smiled. Miss Lovegood was as good as his. Soon, he would have it all back!

They began hiking, Luna talking about the animals that lived in the stone walls. Lucius found the walking enjoyable. He could feel the sun on his face. It was a beautiful day to be outside. Soon, he even found listening to Luna speak was also enjoyable. She had a way of talking that lit up any subject she discussed. When she changed topics to that of potions and things she had been taught in school, he joined in.

"I was always decent at potions. Not as good as the man who got the job, mind you, but decent. What subject did you like?"

"Magizoology. I find the unusual animals and beasts we cohabitate with to be quite fascinating."

"I see, and you plan to continue these studies?"

"I did, that's half of what this expedition is about. Some locals spotted some odd flying animals while on the cliff. I am hoping to see if I might see them also."

"And you invited me because?"

"You wish to wed me, and this is the life I'm hoping to live. If you do not like it, if it's too difficult to do, then I do not wish you to waste time on me. I will not change who I am because of the fact you want something that I might be able to give."

"I didn't not know you to be this wise, and so young."

"It's a gift," Luna stated. They paused at a flat stone. "We should eat lunch, sit a moment, and then continue. Becoming exhausted would not help anything."

"As you wish," Lucius commented, sitting on a stone. The sun was above them now. He could feel its heat, could see it glow off Luna's blond ponytail. He smiled. Yes, this witch was the one he needed. Luna pulled out some scones and jam. She also had a couple sandwiches.

"I hope you like chicken. I didn't know, but it's what I had."

"Chicken is fine," Lucius said. They ate the sandwiches slowly, taking time to discuss things they had seen on the walk.

"Shall we continue?" Luna asked, climbing back into a standing position.

"Yes."

They continued climbing the cliff, Luna moving ahead of Lucius, but he didn't mind. He had to admit the view was something he liked. The way the muscles on Luna's back shifted as she climbed, the way the stones shifted as she walked.

She was speaking again. Lucius listened as he walked. Something caught his attention. He paused, and then gently touched Luna's back. She faced him. He pointed soundlessly at a nest hidden between the stones. Luna's eyes widened as she pulled a guide out of the pack. She flipped the pages until she found an image of a small yellow finch.

"Once believed to be extinct," she said. "Now, we have evidence that they do still live in this zone," she told him. She made a quick note in the book. "We'll let the council know when we come back."

"What will they do?"

"Document the sighting, make this a haven possibly. Thank you, Lucius. I did not see it," she said, giving him a huge smile. He smiled back. This young witch was completely not what he had thought. She was stunning, she was intelligent, she was... he knew in that moment, she was not to be used. No, he knew that now. Now, his whole plan was something to be passed on. He wanted Luna to be his wife, not to achieve anything, but because of what she made him feel. She made him feel as he had when he was young, that sense of joy, of amazement at things in his life.

"Almost to the top," she announced. Slowly, he caught up with Luna. She stood at the top of the cliff looking out. The sky was filled with vivid clouds, the sun was a ball of light and Lucius couldn't help but feel quite small in this space. Luna took his hand.

"What do you think, Lucius?" she asked.

"It's... I can't..."

"Exactly. Now, I think you had something to ask me?"

"I did, but now, I still do, but the question is not the same. Luna, would you go on out with me?"

"A date, Lucius?"

"Yes. A date, as much as I would like you in my life, like you to be my wife, I know you need time to get to know me, time to hopefully fall in love with me. I would like to give you that time, Luna."

"In that case, Lucius. I accept the date. I think we shall enjoy the company. And in time, you might win my hand, we'll just have to see," she smiled. He nodded, looking out at the sky. Yes, he had begun this as a plan to win back his wealth, but now, now he felt as though money, fame, none of that could possibly compete with what he felt with Luna.


End file.
